Valentine Shorts
by Invader Kathy Starsky
Summary: Late Valentine fanfic. Five Crossover pairing shorts. Hetero, Slash, femslash, and interspecies. Nothing too graphic but rated T in case. Don't like, Don't read. Flamers' flames will fuel the fire that makes me do these pairings. All characters belong to their real owners, not me. I just borrowed them for the fanfic. We all do that.


_Valentine Shorts: Hearts Between Worlds _

**Duncan (Firebreather) x April (TMNT 2012)**: First Meetings and A Sunset

That morning had been like any other for young April O'Neil: get up, go to school, come home for a bit, and then go into the sewers to spend time with the turtles and train with Master Splinter. There were only two things that made today different. One, it was Valentine's Day which meant her aunt was making a her special heart-shaped dark chocolate cake with frosted roses, strawberries, and hot pink sprinkles and served with vanilla ice cream, which the young red head couldn't wait to dig into tonight. And two, she met _**him. **_

At first she didn't notice, with all the crowds of people carrying bouquets of roses, teddy bears, and candy-filled boxes. But when they moved aside, she got a good look of the mysterious teen. He was about her age but more…well, he was just wow. He was tall and slim but she could see a bit of muscle on him. He had blonde hair and tanned/burnt sienna skin that almost seemed inhuman. His eyes were a gorgeous honey-brown color.

Right now those eyes were narrowed at the ground. When he started walking she followed. Since it was after school and her aunt was out shopping and she told the turtles earlier that she was going to spend time with her aunt, she didn't worry about being late for anything. Unfortunately, she was so preoccupied with her target, she didn't see the black figure before it reached out and snatched her. She screamed for a second when she saw it was a Foot Ninja. She thrashed and twisted viciously until her captor released her. April twisted around, ready to give the goon a good butt-kicking. She stopped and gapped at what she saw.

The boy she had been flowing was currently smacking around the Foot Ninja. But that wasn't what she was staring at. The weird spikes and claws he had grown was what caught her attention. The boy turned creature continued to beat the snot out of the ninja until a yell sounded out.

"Does anyone hear that?" cried a bystander who had noticed the sound of rough-housing.

The two teens looked at the alley entrance before staring back at each other. Neither said a word as they boy picked her up bridal style and took flight.

And here they were now. Admiring the sunset, the adolescents had only exchanged a few words. Duncan Rosenblatt was the boy's name. His father was an ancient draconic behemoth called a Kaiju. He seemed rather relaxed and accepting when she told him about her life.

"So aliens and sewers monsters do exist, huh? Guess I owe Kenny an apology," the human/Kaiju teen laughed. April just grinned. When they turned to face the sky, they saw that the golden orb of light was half way into the horizon, making the sky a portrait of peach orange, pale yellow, rose pink, and soft lavender. The stars poking out finished the masterpiece. The red-head then realized something.

"Uh oh, I'm gonna be late for dinner," she stood up immediately.

"Say no more," he grinned, once again scooping her up. She grinned herself as she rested her head on his shoulder. Again no words were spoken as the two flew into the darkening sky. The only thing going through their heads was now both had a reason to really appreciate the day of love.

**Shego (Kim Possible) x Red Alert (Transformers G1)**: Roses and Sweet Reassurance

The purple-cladded superhero, Mego, cowered behind his cobalt-cladded brother as green eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"Don't you ever raise your voice at him!" the raven haired villainess snarled as her hands glowed with apple-green energy. By 'him' she was meant the red and white Lamborghini and the 'driver' currently staring in fear and surprise behind her.

It had all started out when the ex-hero, Shego, got a message from her brother Hego stating that he had been invited to a Bueno Nacho convention and begged for her to come with him and their brothers. She set on saying no but her 'friend' had encouraged her to reunite with her family and even offered to come along. Giving in, she packed her bags and set forth with her companion to the convention.

Upon arriving she was greeted with hugs from her brothers (excluding Mego) and inquiries about the new person. She introduced him as her 'housemate' and that he had wanted to meet her family out of curiosity. The four males remained skeptical until they saw his 'vehicle.' While Hego and the twins were amazed, Mego was downright awestruck. From the finish to the interior, the car was a humble beauty.

Later, that day at the convention, Mego had asked (more like stated without waiting for a reply or reaction) about 'checking out' the car. As a result, Mego was swarmed by giddy college girls who gushed over him as he leaned against the automobile. When they asked if he could drive it, he had agreed without a second thought.

However, the car seemed to decide differently as it refused to go. Mego jimmied the key, smacked the steering wheel, and stomped on the pedals. That last attempt was actually what made it go…right into a stand where new salsas were being taste-tested. The rest was history.

Embarrassed and mortified, Mego had rounded on the 'owner' and berated him for letting him get into 'a lemon in race car finish.' The vain crime-fighter had only gotten so far with his insults when his sister stepped in front of him.

She was livid.

Now here he was, cowering behind his eldest sibling as his only sister ranted viciously at him.

"It was your own fault for messing with his car to begin with! And just to impress those sorority skanks! Why don't you do the world a favor and stick to kissing your reflection while doing commercials for cheesy hair gel and energy bars! We are so out of here!"

And with that, she hopped into the still salsa-covered car with her chaperone close behind and the two sped off. The brothers stood there stumped- until the twins and Hego turned and glared angrily at their prideful sibling.

"What?" he asked.

Later, as the two entered the apartment garage, she turned to the driver.

"I'm really sorry you had to endure that Red. Mego has done a lot of stupid stunts but that has got to be his top one," she spoke softly, staring at her friend in apologetic way that no one has ever seen her give. She stepped out of the car as the driver fizzled out and came face to face with her friend's real figure.

"It's alright. At least no one was hurt. But there should be security measures when gatherings like that are too close to the parking lot," the metal giant chuckled weakly, his mechanical blue eyes meeting her forest green ones.

She smiled forcefully. He was such a gentle individual despite his size. It seemed like only yesterday she found him beaten up in the desert after defecting from his so-called friends. They really threw away a great guy.

"And it wasn't an entire lost cause. I did get you something," the mech twisted around to grab something from his subspace. When he revealed it to his super human companion, she silently gasped. It was a small, vase filled with bright red roses, fully bloomed with thorn less, dark green stems.

Plucking the vase carefully from his hand, she stared in wonder at the roses before looking back up at him.

"As your people say, Happy Valentine's Day," he proclaimed grinning.

She stared at him before grinning herself but it was more sly and seductive.

"How about I go put these upstairs while you wipe off that stuff, then you come join me in the bedroom," she purred.

Red Alert nodded dreamily, his horns turning a deep shade of red as they sparked with arousal.

**Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) x Ilana (Sym-Bionic Titan):** Star-Gazing Thoughts

It was just another day when Mira and the others were told by Commander Nebula that they would go on a mission to a planet called Galaluna. Apparently Zurg was targeting the heir to the throne and the king had requested for the commander to send a squad of Space Rangers to act as bodyguards.

At first, the royal Tangean assumed that the heir (the team were not told if it was a prince or princess) would either be a spoiled, demanding punk or an overly sophisticated child who knew nothing of defending themselves. One could have imagined the female Ranger's surprise when she and the team were introduced to the heir. Princess Ilana. She looked human liked the rest of her people.

However, when her father asked her to show them her 'Corvus' armor, Mira was surprised when the princess was encased in golden armor that was carved and built to make her look like a angelic robot. It was proof that the royal adolescent knew how to protect herself should she ever get separated from her guards. Impressive.

As Mira and the team spent more time with Galaluna's heir, she saw what Ilana was like. Ilana was kind, open-minded, and philosophical. She played with the children, mingled and listened to her servants and people, and often gave small poetic speeches of wisdom. She would make an excellent queen.

As the Tangean Space Ranger spent more time with the other royal, she began to feel something. Something she hasn't felt since Romac. Attraction towards another of the same sex was not uncommon on her planet but it was not held in high regards. While any noble Tangean could fool around with same-sex partners, it would be ended once marriage came into the picture since the people wanted to keep their planet populated.

While Mira pondered this fact and these feelings, she came across an interesting scene. The princess was on the balcony staring up at the starry night sky. Feeling the urge to be near the younger princess, Mira joined her side.

Taking notice of her female body guard's presence, Ilana turned to the blue skin individual.

"Good evening, Space Ranger Nova," she said politely.

Mira grinned and nodded, "Good evening to you as well your highness."

Ilana was quiet for a moment before Ilana spoke again.

"I rarely give people outside my family this privilege but maybe you can call me Ilana when we are alone?" she asked with a blush.

The Tangean's heart fluttered in silent excitement in her chest. "Of course."

"I was just gazing up at the stars when you came along. Star-gazing helps me get my thoughts in order."

"What kind of thoughts?" Mira inquired.

"Thoughts of how I will rule my people. How I will attempt to make peace and trade with other planets to ensure their security and welfare. I also wonder about the dark times that may come and if I will be capable of solving them civilly and justly," the Galalunian princess said all of this as she looked dreamily up at the stars.

"Well Ilana, I'm sure that whatever decisions you make for your people, they will bring the tranquility that you desire," Mira said in a soothing tone.

Ilana smiled adoringly at her only female bodyguard.

"Thank you, Ranger Nova," she breathed.

"Since you've allowed me to call you Ilana, you should be allowed to call me Mira," replied the Tangean Ranger.

"Of course…Mira," Ilana whispered gently.

No more words were exchanged between the two through the rest of the night.

Enough had been said, especially when Ilana leaned and placed her head on her female guard's shoulder.

**Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) x Tak (Invader Zim):** Primal Lustful Tension

"GET OUT OF MY BASE!" the female Irken screeched as she lunged at the strange reptilian creature.

Unfortunately, the human-sized lizard dodged her attack and made himself invisible for the third time.

After getting her ship repaired, Tak had slowly made her way back to Earth. This time she landed in a swampy area with little human inhabitants to avoid being detected and plan her new scheme for conquering the planet.

However, just hours after getting her base together and sneaking out to get some certain pieces of equipment, she had discovered the inhuman intruder in her domain. He was tall, slim hexapedal creature with light purple scales and toxic green eyes. He had the same camouflage ability as the Earth lizard known as a chameleon, only his was more well-done and faster.

And since her base was still in need of work and MiMi still needed to be repaired, that left her and her alone to expulse the vermin from her territory.

Joy.

She twisted around hastily on the metallic legs sprouting from her PAK. The dizzying and panicked sensation made her disoriented. She was at a disadvantage.

The creature had taken note of this and pounced on her. Picking her up quickly, he threw her against the metal wall of the room. The impact caused her legs to retract back into her PAK. She cursed as she felt this happen and again when he picked her up and pinned her to said wall. The unofficial Invader struggled against her captor's grip when her senses picked up an unusual pheromone from the creature in front of her. It was a weak scent but still musky and noticeable. Realization then struck her.

This being was in heat.

And since Irkens had a bit of reptilian make up in their species' DNA, Tak came to the conclusion that the being had chosen her as a mate.

She was proven right as the male captured her lips into a hungry, sensual kiss.

She froze for a minute before her own primal instincts took over and she began returning the kiss eagerly. The female extraterrestrial gave a shuddering groan and sigh when the kiss ended but then gasped as his hands began groping her body _all over_.

"So, you got a name, babe?" the lizard questioned in a slightly scratched voice with a husky tone as he ran his tongue up one of her antennae.

"It's T-tak. Yours?" she moaned wantonly.

"Randall. Randall Boggs," he stated in a cool, confident tone.

The groping and foreplay continued until Randall spoke again.

"I've been waiting for a long time for a hottie like you. Got a bed for us to continue in?"

"Upstairs," she whispered in a desperate tone.

He grinned before holding her pulling her close to his chest and climbing the wall to the top floor.

As they made their way to the sleeping chambers, Tak decided that maybe this planet's demise could wait for a while.

**Vakama (Bionicles) x Lem (Planet 51): **New Friend, Blooming Crush

Vakama didn't remember how he got here in the first place.

One minute he was with his fellow Toas, then there was a bright light, and here he was. In a strange new world that was so extremely different than his world.

The creatures here were green and no armor. They were organic while he was mechanical. They seemed to have a rather relaxed and (in his opinion) non-conventional lifestyle. Of course that didn't stop their "government" from having a small panic over his presence. Thankfully, after spending a few days with the authority figures of Base 9, their 'leader', General Grawl , had released him into the care of the young civilian, Lem.

"You've dealt with strange species before," he had heard Grawl state to Lem when they had come to the teen's home. "You're the most qualified here to take care of and learn about this new arrival."

Lem had been reluctant at first but after some persuasion (mostly pleading from Skiff and Eckle), the adolescent agreed.

Once Vakama got settled in, Lem went to work showing the Toa of Fire around the town. The red mech gained attention quickly, especially from Glar, Skiff, Eckle, and Neera.

In turn, Lem learned of Vakama's people's culture, social structure, history, and ideals. It amazed Lem so much how the Toa's life and living was so complex.

In a short amount of time, the two had become unlikely friends.

"What will we be doing today Lem?" questioned Vakama a few days later.

"Well Vakama, first we're going to my work place to give a short presentation. My boss has really been eager for you to make a small appearance. Then we're going to a picnic that Neera and her family set up so they can meet you since you're basically sort of their new neighbor. Then-," before Lem could finish, he stepped in a puddle of spilt soda and was about to fall on his back were it not for Vakama's quick reflexes.

"Careful," the ruby-colored Toa gasped as he gingerly helped his friend stand.

While Lem stood up right, Vakama still had his hands wrapped around the teen's lower back and shoulders. The two stared at each other for a moment as their faces both grew hot. It wasn't until they realized that their faces were an inch away from each other did they come back to reality.

Vakama let go of Lem and the two stood awkwardly, fumbling and avoiding each other's gaze.

"We should probably hurry up," Lem finally said.

"Understood," Vakama nodded as they began walking again.

Throughout the day, the warm feeling remained in their chest and neither wanted it to go away and actually hoped that they would soon find out what it means.


End file.
